


Gellert's Grand Plan

by Jaxon



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Hogwarts, Obscurial, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon
Summary: Circa 1987.  Harry Potter's magic is being noticed in his Muggle community.“Are you telling me that you believe the Dark Lord had the right idea after all?”





	Gellert's Grand Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Response to a Tumblr prompt: Can you write a story about Severus using something that happens in Fantastic Beasts?

“I wish to talk to you about Gellert Grindelwald.”

Dumbledore stilled, his quill pausing above the parchments spread across his desk.  He peered over the top of his glasses, meeting Snape’s dark eyes with his own, and was not surprised when he was greeted by a pulsing wall of darkness instead of the tense young man’s free-flowing thoughts.

Gently, he placed his quill on his desk, and waved his hand, indicating that Snape should sit.  “I thought you were working on that,” Dumbledore said, placing a long finger against his own temple.  

Snape’s jaw tightened. “I have been.”

“It will not be enough to fool Voldemort.  You cannot merely present a wall and hope for the best.”

“I know.”  Snape’s eyes narrowed.  “You appear to have forgotten that I have fooled him before.”

“Indeed you have.”  Dumbledore settled back in his chair.  “But, Severus, your next encounter with him will be far more difficult.”

Snape peered at Dumbledore, as if he was deciding something, and then drew a breath.  “I have been working at it all day.  I am resting.”

“This is your resting stance?”  Dumbledore’s eyebrow quirked when Snape did not respond.  “It is of interest to me, Severus, that you have chosen not to simply drop your shields entirely.”

Snape did not speak.

“I was under the impression that you believed Hogwarts was a place of safety.”  Dumbledore peered at Snape intently.  “And you trust me?”

“I trust you,” Snape answered, instantly.

“Then why the shield?”

Snape stayed silent.

Dumbledore let out a short sigh.  “As you wish, Severus.”  He picked up his wand and cast at the doorway, sealing it shut.  “I presume we do not wish to be disturbed during this conversation.”

“I want to know about Gellert Grindelwald’s time in New York.”

“And to whom am I speaking?” Dumbledore enquired mildly.  “Your good friend Mr Malfoy, perhaps?”

Snape’s lip curled.  “I come of my own volition.  Not on an errand for Lucius.”

“Ah,” Dumbledore smiled, happily.  “I see that his influence upon you is finally beginning to wane.”

“You know I am your man.” Snape’s eyes flashed angrily, and for a moment, Dumbledore saw into the younger man’s mind.  A thin crack appeared in the dark wall, and a brief glimpse of a small crying child flashed into view.  As quickly as the tear in the wall appeared, it was repaired, Dumbledore was pushed out, and the dark wall pulsed and throbbed once more.

“Very well,” said Dumbledore.  “I shall answer your questions about Gellert, on the understanding that whatever we discuss does not leave this room.”

Snape gave a sharp nod of agreement.  “What do you know of his time in New York?”

“Little,” Dumbledore said, honestly.  “I know that he infiltrated the highest ranks of Magical America, and he posed as another wizard for a long period of time, using his significant influence to create and encourage disharmony across the city.”

“Second Salemers.”

“I beg your pardon?”

Snape’s gaze was earnest. “The Second Salemers.  What do you know of the Second Salemers?”

Dumbledore frowned, and he removed his glasses to clean the lenses, wiping them with his sleeve.  “I do not know very much about them specifically,” he admitted, replacing his glasses.  “They were a fanatical anti-wizarding group, led by a woman who had adopted children who displayed magical abilities.”

“And the boy,” Snape pressed.  “The boy was abused, and his magic suppressed.”

“If you know this already,” Dumbledore said, calmly, “why are you asking me for the same information?”

Again, Snape’s jaw tightened.  

“Is there a problem with a child in your house?  Severus, you should know that the children are not at risk once they have started their magical education-”

“Potter.”

“Potter?  Harry Potter?”  Dumbledore stilled.  “Severus, why would you think of Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, in the same terms as the Second Salemers?”

“Arabella.”

“Severus, as delightful as this mystery is,” Dumbledore said, his tone sharp, “I would prefer it if you spoke in full sentences, as opposed to riddles.”

“Arabella Figg met with myself and Minerva last week, and she said that Harry was having difficulties.” Snape stared at Dumbledore intently. “That he ended up on the roof of the school.”

Dumbledore visibly relaxed. “Then, my boy, we have nothing to worry about.”

“Nothing to worry about?” Snape repeated, incredulously.  “I know what the woman is like.  She will label him a freak!  Cause him to hide his magic!”

“If Harry is displaying explosions of magic in such trivial ways, then it is not being suppressed.”

“Perhaps not today,” Snape said, his voice low.  “But he still has four years before he joins Hogwarts.  Her attitude could cause-”

“No,” Dumbledore interrupted.  “As long as he displays magic, and does not attempt to control it, he will be fine.”

“But she-”

Dumbledore held up his hand. “Harry does not know of the magical world.  He cannot suppress his magic, because he does not know that he is capable of it.”  

“Are you sure?”

“I am sure.  Think of how many Muggleborn children pass through our doors, Severus.  Not one of them has suffered in such a manner.”  Dumbledore’s piercing blue eyes met Snape’s once more.  “I am much more concerned for those children who grow up knowing their abilities, yet are aware of the dangers of displaying their powers.”

The dark wall in Severus’ head pulsed, and pounded, and then a slither of light shone once more. Through the tear in the wall, Dumbledore saw a slender woman sobbing, and a broad shouldered man yelling, and a scrawny boy being beaten by a belt.  As quickly as the vision surfaced, it disappeared, pulled back behind the wall.

“And it is for those children,” Dumbledore said, flicking his wand, and lifting the spell upon the door, “that I believe that the Statute of Secrecy is problematic.”  

Snape gave a thin smile. “Are you telling me that you believe the Dark Lord had the right idea after all?”

“Severus, believe me when I say that Gellert Grindelwald’s grand plan of subjugation was not the way forward.”  Dumbledore moved around his desk, and rested his hand lightly on Snape’s shoulder.  

Snape flinched, and rapidly stood, shoving his chair backwards.  “Headmaster,” he said, nodding his head and making for the exit.


End file.
